


Boned Zone

by SansyFresh



Series: NSFW Babble Collections [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Specific kinks tagged in chapters, dom reader, oneshots, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: You wanna bone a skeleton? So do ILots of various kinks, tropes, skeletons and readers





	1. A Tough Day (Dom Reader/Sub UF Papyrus)

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was really thirsty for some sub edge lol so i wrote this XD
> 
> Dom Reader/Sub Fell, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingering, Blindfolds, Collaring, Aftercare
> 
> (just realized i dont use his actual name at all in this lol its UF Papyrus XD)

The two of you met in the park that sat on the edge of town, you there putting up fliers for your small bakery and him on what had been going on a four hour jog. You told him to get a life, he told you to keep your nasty human pastries to yourself, you traded phone numbers like any newly sworn enemies would do and that was that.

He was… well for starters he was one of the  _ tallest  _ damn monsters you’d ever met. He was strong, capable, and was more confident than you ever thought you could even pretend to be. Which made it a surprise that when you and he started your sort of “frenemies with benefits” relationship”, he was a very…  _ enthusiastic  _ sub.

He’d stormed into your apartment just an hour earlier, fire in his eyes and a tremble to his bones, and you’d just known that he’d had a rough week. Still, you asked a cheeky “Tough day?” just to rile him up more as you raised a brow. He answered you by going to the hidden safe under the shit in your hall closet, retrieving the box that held his collar and clipping it on himself before kneeling before you. You’d ignored the fire in your belly at the sight as you lifted his chin to look him in the eye. 

“No problem, I’ll take care of you.”  _ Like I always do _ was left unsaid. 

Which lead you both to now.

“Oh please, please just like that…”

You smirked down at your pretty little sub, the damn fool taller than you by a whole foot but somehow curled up in your lap, your fingers up to the knuckles in that beautiful pussy, just where he liked it. His arms writhed in their bonds, the ropes pulling taunt but soft enough that they wouldn’t leave a lasting mark on his pretty pearl bones, even as much as he secretly wanted them. 

“Oh, just like that, babe? What if I…” You pushed up into what you knew to be a sensitive area, along with a swipe to his clit with your thumb and he  _ sobbed _ , pulling tight in the rope, tears flowing down from beneath the blindfold he wore. He was close, you knew he was close so you pulled your fingers out with a slick  _ pop _ , ignoring the whimper you knew he didn’t want you to hear.

“You close?” You didn’t have to ask, you knew from the way his chest heaved, the way his femurs trembled and rattled in the chill of your bedroom. The way his fingers curled and shook from where his wrists were tied behind his back. But he knew you expected an answer, and so he gave you one.

“Yes…” He whined, pushing his cunt up into your waiting hand, grinding against you with blind precision. You let him, watching with glinting eyes as he brought himself to orgasm just by his pussy against your warm, rough hand.

His legs locked up, whimper escaping his teeth as he leaned back into you, head thrown back as he felt pulse after pulse of pleasure, until it slowly subsided and he was lax, completely relaxed back into you, bones shining with sweat and breaths downgraded to simple huffs of air. The little tag on his collar tapped against his sternum with every breath, drawing your eyes.

“Feel any better?” you asked cheekily, but his only response was to huff at you, you chuckling as you slowly began undoing his ropes. Once he was free you helped him sit up, his own hands coming up to undo his blindfold himself.

“...thank you, I suppose.” he grumbled, looking away as you shrugged, getting the bowl of cool water and the dry cloths from the corner of the room where they waited. Neither of you said anything more as you cleaned him up, gently maneuvering around his sensitive pelvic areas and lower spine. 

Once he was clean enough, you put the cloths in the bowl and bullied him into climbing into bed with a “Budge over, edgelord.” He huffed again, but did as you asked, glaring into the ether as you pulled a blanket over him, tucking him in and kissing the top of his head. He snapped at you for it, you just laughing as you settled in beside him.

It didn’t really matter what had happened to get him so pent up. He’d probably tell you later while making some kind of five star dinner for the two of you. You were no cook and he knew it. For now though, you’d get him to rest for at least the next two hours, and he could finally get some sleep in a place safe enough to do it.

That was the least you could offer him.


	2. Love Marks (DomReader/SubBraise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in a way, wrote this lol its really short, sorry
> 
> Braise is a Papyrus from my Servantfell AU
> 
> Dom Reader/Sub Braise, Reader has no Gender, Penetration, Teasing, Gags, Bondage, Soft Dom

Braise whimpered as a soft mouth kissed gingerly up his trembling femurs, stopping just before his clenching pussy. You were a devil, he was sure of it, because only a demon from the deepest pits of hell would tie him up so tight he couldn’t move an inch, get his magic going, and then tease him so mercilessly. 

“Take a little more for me, baby?”

But fuck if he didn’t want to please you, so he nodded, fangs clenching around the ball gag in his mouth as he watched you gently kiss every inch of bone you could reach from where you knelt between his legs. You worked your way slowly up his body, very easily skirting around his weeping magic and up to his scarred ribs, your fingers joining your mouth as you tweaked and pinched the cartilage in his spine and rib processes. 

He keened as you finally found the mark that had him in this mess in the first place, a bite mark from his last little romp with a wild dom who wasn’t so careful with him. You’d been… less than happy. 

So this was his punishment and reward in one; one for going to someone else to fulfill his needs, the other for coming back to you to heal him up.

You hovered over his face, taking in his overstimulated tears and the drool slowly leaking from his fangs, a smile slowly growing over your own.

“Okay baby, I think you’ve earned it. Take it for me.” And with that something decidedly thick and long was filling him, his sockets cringed shut as he nearly screamed.

“Yeah, that’s my good boy.”


End file.
